The Chakra Prince
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Naruto wields his chakra with amazing strength... but will he use his power for his village... or will he turn away from it... or even... against it?


Title: The Chakra Prince

Summary: Naruto wields his chakra with amazing strength... but will he use his power for his village... or will he turn away from it... or even... against it?

Disclaimer: Do not own

Date: 26/08/2013

Words: 1813

xxx

In a faraway land... in dense forests... large shadows... hidden by chakra seals... lays Konoha... the Leaf village.

Konoha... where privileged civilians live... and the ninja who protect them.

In Konoha... there is a ninja academy... and in that ninja academy, there is a ninja student named Uzumaki Naruto. Spiky, blonde hair. Wide, blue eyes. Three indented whisker marks on each cheek. A headband with Konoha's symbol indented in the center of the metal wrapped around his head. Black t-shirt. Orange jacket. Orange pants. Blue sandals. White bandages wrapped around his right thigh along with a blue kunai holster.

He is alone.

He feels alone.

Unsure and lost.

He will resolutely say that his goal is to become the next Hokage, the leader of the village, if anyone asks... but even if no one asks, he will say so still.

He'll say it confidently but confidence is not what he feels.

For he says it to convince himself.

Because he feels unconvinced.

Unsure and lost.

Directionless.

With a bit of hope.

Tiny.

But mostly hurt.

Large.

The people of Konoha treat him harshly... cruelly. He feels unwelcomed... hated... unwanted... alone. But he holds on to the little piece of hope... like a thin, thin thread... breakable... very breakable... but he holds on to it with both hands tightly and gently at the very same time... with his small fists... he hopes... to make a better life for himself.

And to find direction.

But which way... will he go?

xxx

"NARUTO!" A girl. Long, pink hair. Green eyes. Red dress. Konoha ninja headband wrapped on her head. Black shorts. Blue sandals. Kunai pouch attached to her back.

"Sakura-chan!" The boy from the scene before replies.

"MOVE! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The girl demands. Hand on her hips. Green eyes ferocious as they stare him down. "Move!"

The boy pouts. "Don't you want to sit next to me instead, Sakura-chan!?"

The girl's eyes narrow in irritation. "Of course I don't! Move, Naruto!" She raises a hand and clenches it into a fist. It is above Naruto as she glares at him threateningly, her intent clear.

The boy crosses his arms. "I don't want to!"

"I warned you!" She strikes. A blue chakra shield surrounds Naruto. She glares heatedly as she strikes again. The chakra shield continues to block her. It is solid. "NA. RU. TO!" She snarls, irritated. She hits it frantically but does no damage. The shield does not move. She stops her fruitless attack and proceeds to glare at him.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at her impudently and then laughs, "Aren't I cool, Sakura-chan!?"

A vein pops on her forehead but she backs off. Her eyes narrowed dangerously but she knows when she has lost. She shoots another glare at him behind her as she stomps away to a different seat.

"Dobe. Quit making the wrong enemies," the boy sitting next to him mutters, "She knows poison. She could poison you." Black hair sticking up from behind. Dark eyes. Dark, blue t-shirt. White shorts. Blue sandals. Kunai pouch attached to short's left pocket. Bandages wrapped around both lower legs. Konoha headband across forehead.

"Eh heh! Sakura-chan would never hurt me!" Naruto beams with a large smile.

The boy stares at him in disbelief and scoffs.

Naruto smirks and teases in an amused tone of voice, "Did you _want_ to sit next to Sakura-_chan_!? I can still move!"

The boy rolls his dark eyes and says nothing. He turns away from Naruto and proceeds to ignore him.

Naruto just laughs. Entertained.

"Alright class!" A man walks in through the door. Early-20s. Brown hair tied in a ponytail. Dark eyes. A scar across his nose reaching his cheeks. Blue top. Blue pants. Green vest. Blue sandals. Kunai pouch attached to the middle of his right leg. Bandages wrapped around both his lower legs. Konoha headband on his forehead. In his hands were white sheets of papers.

The students that aren't already seated quickly dash to their seats. Everyone turns to him.

The man walks to the front of the classroom. The middle. He looks down at the papers in his hands before looking straight back up. "The second exam will begin. I will call out your names."

"Iruka-sensei! We don't get to pick our teams!?" A girl calls out in surprise. Long, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with long bangs to the right. Purple top. Purple skirt. White shorts. A small, silver hooped earring on each ear. Blue sandals. Kunai pouch on right thigh. Bandages wrapped around her stomach and upper thighs. Konoha headband on her waist.

"No, Ino." The man instantly replies. His eyes hardening, his dislike for interruptions clear. Ino bites her bottom lip. His gaze sweeps across the classroom and when it falls on to Ino, she shrinks in her seat. His eyes leave her as he continues speaking. No one else interrupts. They all pay attention.

xxx

In one of the dense forests... a training area... Naruto and a girl are crouching, hiding in the shadows behind a bush with trees covering them...

"So... what can you do?" He asks her. His newly assigned partner. She has short, dark blue hair. Nearly white but more specifically, light violet eyes. A beige jacket with fake white fur at the very bottom of it. Blue pants. Blue sandals. Kunai pouch on right thigh along with white bandages. Konoha headband on her neck, like a necklace but isn't.

She blushes when he looks at her but she clenches her eyes tight and shakes her head before reopening them with determination. "I am from the Hyuuga clan. I have a blood-limit, an eye doujutsu. The Byakugan. I can see long distances 360 degrees."

She continues to tell him what she can do and he listens patiently. "So you are good at Taijutsu?"

She nods her head shyly before saying clearly, "Yes." Her eyes glinting with determination once more.

"Okay... this is what I can do..." He proceeds to tell her his skills.

She listens just as patiently as he listened to her earlier.

Then he pulls her closer as he whispers more quietly, "And this is what _we_ are going to do..."

xxx

With Hinata's special sight, the Byakugan, they quickly spot a team. Hinata stays hidden in the shadows as Naruto jumps out. He performs the Kage Bunshin technique and two solid copies of himself pops out in the air. With surprise on his side, he quickly surrounds the team with a triangular chakra prison. Naruto and his clones are outside, powering the prison.

A student from the team curses. "It's Naruto!"

"And his stupid chakra!" The other enemy student mutters. "We're trapped!"

Ignoring them, Naruto quickly calls out, "Hinata!"

She jumps out from the shadow and through Naruto's will alone, she is able to bypass his triangular chakra barrier and enter it. Quickly, before either enemy students can react, she attacks with one hand on each student and they both fall to the ground. Unconscious.

Naruto dispels the chakra prison along with his two clones. Hinata takes both Konoha headbands from the other two students. She passes one to Naruto. "Here."

"Thanks," he tells her with appreciation, "You did good."

She knows he is being honest. She also knows he could've created three clones or even more than that to attack them instead. He didn't actually _need_ her but she appreciates the compliment all the same.

"Let's go." He tells her as they dash towards their destination.

xxx

"Hey Hinata... we will be on different teams for the next rounds... How about a truce?"

Hinata nods in agreement.

Naruto smiles.

xxx

Naruto's partner is a boy this time. Chouji. He has messy, light brown hair and red swirls drawn on each cheek. A yellow t-shirt with his family's symbol in red displayed predominantly. Short-sleeved green jacket that wasn't zipped up and brown shorts. Bandages on both lower legs and lower arms. He also has bandages on his right thigh along with a kunai holster. On his neck, a long white scarf. He is a bit chubby but he looks determined to succeed.

"Did you pass the last round?"

"Yeah. I was with Shikamaru." Chouji responds. His tone friendly.

They are sort of friends. Naruto played pranks. Chouji, Shikamaru and another boy named Kiba sometimes joined in.

Chouji suddenly looks serious as he says immediately, "We need to avoid Sakura. She's looking for you."

Naruto blinks in surprise. "What!? She really wants to hurt me?"

Chouji nods. "She seemed angry."

Naruto sighs, "It was just a stupid seat! Anyways... this is what we are going to do..."

xxx

It took longer to find a team without Hinata but they eventually found one. Naruto decides to use his triangular chakra prison once more. Why mess with what works?

Chouji turns into a round ball with the intention to blast through Naruto's chakra barrier and flatten the enemy team.

"We surrender!" The enemy team says immediately. It consists of Ino and a boy Naruto doesn't recognize and doesn't bother to remember the name of.

They both throw down their headbands.

"We still need to knock you out," Naruto says, a bit of guilt on his face. "Sorry."

Chouji charges through.

It was a good thing too. The moment Naruto threw down the chakra shield, Ino intended to enter either his mind or Chouji's. She was ready but knocked out, she was knocked out. They were ninja and ninja lied.

Naruto and Chouji each grabbed one of their headbands and ran to their destinations.

Behind him, he heard a feminine voice shout, "NARUTO!" It was Sakura. Not good.

Naruto and Chouji ran faster.

"STOP!"

They didn't stop.

xxx

"You need to avoid Sakura."

Naruto groaned.

"She was my partner on the first round. She's out to kill you. Well, maybe not kill but hurt you immensely, yeah."

xxx

"Hey Naruto... you need to avoid-

"Sakura. I know."

"Oh. Well, she looked really-

"Angry. I know."

His new partner glared at him with irritation.

No one liked being interrupted, after all.

xxx

Naruto ended up partnered with a lot of other students...

But unfortunately...

"You were avoiding me." Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously. "You even RAN from me." _Like a coward_ went unsaid.

"Eh heh... Sakura-chan! We're partners this time! You aren't going to hurt me, are you!?" Naruto takes a few cautious steps back.

"Hmph!" Sakura turns away from him.

Fortunately, Sakura cared more about passing with high marks than hurting him. Just barely, but it was enough.

xxx

Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
